


Journée banal à Konoha

by Jackb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asexuality, Gai Centric, M/M, Real Kakagai relationship in here, SexEd, Tsunade is tired of ignorance, just wanted to write this, light - Freeform, no pretention
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: Gai découvre qu'il est asexuel. ça intéresse Kakashi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis imaginé que Gai pourrait très bien être asexuel, c'est une fic toute con, sans prétention, juste une petite histoire, c'est vraiment à prendre à la légère, pas de gros théme, pas de gros enjeux. Juste un bout de mon imagination.  
> Bonne Lecture.

Maito Gai marchait dans les rues du Konoha, il devait se rendre à l’hôpital pour une visite médicale. Depuis que Tsunade avait pris ses fonctions en tant que Godaime Hokage, elle avait décider de mettre en place un suivie médical plus pousser des Shinobi sous ses ordres. Ainsi tous les Ninja de Konoha qu'il soit Genin ou Jônin, qu'il soit de l'ANBU ou non étaient invités à passer une visite médicale spécial.

Tsunade s'occuperait personnellement des Jônin et des ANBU et Shizune et une petite équipe médicale s'occuperait du reste.

 

Personne n'était vraiment enchanté de ce nouveau protocole, mais les ordres étaient clair et les raisons plus que censés. Connaître l’état physique et psychologique d'un Ninja pouvait avoir une grande importance lors de l'administration de soin.

 

Alors qu'il arrivait dans la rue menant au bâtiment hospitalier, il croisa Kakashi. Le copie Ninja avait un livre de Icha Icha entre les mains et le nez dirigé sur les lignes qu'il lisait probablement pour la cinquantième fois. Gai reconnaissait bien la couverture, c'était un vieux tome que son rival avait depuis longtemps et il l'avait déjà vu des tas de fois avec.

 

« Hey rival, tu viens de finir ta visite médicale ? »

 

Le Ninja leva le nez de son livre.

 

« Gai, hm, en effet je viens de la passer. »

« Ça c'est passé comment ? J'ai entendu dire que Hokage-sama posait des questions vraiment étranges. »

« Tu verras par toi même. »

« Hum. »

« Tu devrais y aller, je te le conseille pas de la faire attendre si tu veux que le questionnaire se passe bien. » Dit-il sachant clairement de quoi il parlait. Gai en était pas étonné, si Kakashi arrivait à l'heure c'est qu'il y avait un sérieux problème.

 

Ils se saluèrent avec un geste amical. Gai resta quelque instant malgré tout à regarder le dos de Kakashi alors qu'il partait tranquillement. Ne pouvant rester à le fixer indéfiniment il continua sa route jusqu'à l'entrer de l’hôpital. Chaque interaction avec le Ninja aux cheveux blancs l'enchantait. Depuis déjà plusieurs années il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour son rival. Il n'avait cependant jamais agi de façon à ce que Kakashi s'en rende compte et pour ce qu'il en savait personne ne suspectait quoi que se soit et ce n'était pas plus mal. Kakashi était après tout hétéro et porté sur le sexe.

 

Et lui..

 

Et bien et lui il était indifférent au sexe. Ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé plus que ça, il avait bien testé avec un homme et une femme, mais il n'avait jamais semblé trouver l’intérêt que les autres portaient à cette pratique. Réitérer l’événement davantage lui avait semblé plus une perte de temps et d'énergie. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie alors il n'était pas allé plus loin. Pourtant tout le monde y portait un intérêt plus ou moins prononcé. Lui pouvait bien s'en passer, il n'en souffrait guère là où ses collègues semblaient parfois désespérés de ne pas avoir de partenaire.

 

C'est en partie pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais tenter sa chance auprès de Kakashi. Même s'il avait été gay et intéressé par lui, un couple n'aurait sûrement jamais pu fonctionner entre eux à cause du sexe. Il avait alors très vite mis de coté ses sentiments et avait décidé de se contenter de l'amitié du Ninja masqué.

Et de toute façon, qui voudrait de quelqu'un qui est malade ? Il ne connaissait personne ayant le même désintérêt pour la sexualité. Plus jeune il avait cru être en retard sur sa puberté par rapport aux autres garçons qui eux s’intéressaient à la chose. Mais au fil des années il s'était bien rendu compte que le problème ne venait pas de là. Il devait y avoir quelque chose en lui qui manquait, sinon comment expliquer ça ?

 

Alors qu'il attendait dans le couloir, Tsunade ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer, coupant au passage ses songes.

 

« Bien Gai, on va commencer par tester ta condition physique, ensuite je récolterais quelques échantillons et on passera aux questionnaires. Des questions ? »

« Non. »

« Alors on peut commencer. »

 

Les examens s’enchaînèrent avec fluidité, mais c'était malgré tout assez long. Gai écarquilla les yeux en voyant la taille du questionnaire que tenait Tsunade entre les mains. Qu'elles genre d'informations pouvait-elle bien demander pour avoir besoin d'une vingtaine de feuilles ?

 

Les questions portaient autant sur des informations médicales que sur des informations personnelles, sur le mode de vie ou la famille par exemple.

 

« Donc pas de famille ? »

« Non, mon père est mort, je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, ni mes grands-parents, pas de frère ou de sœur, pas d'oncle ou de tante, donc pas de cousin non plus. »

« Une partenaire ? Des enfants ? »

« Non rien de tout ça. »

« Ok, bon on va passer à une partit du questionnaire dont les questions peuvent être gênante et très personnelle. J'ai néanmoins besoin des réponses exactes, c'est important. Je veux donc que tu répondes honnêtement Gai. »

« D'accord. »

« Pas de mensonge, pas d'exagération, pas cachotterie ou de minimisation des informations. »

« Rien de tout ça. »

« Donc tu n'as personne en ce moment ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as eu des partenaires au cours des six derniers mois ? Même coup d'un soir. »

« Non. »

« Tu as déjà eu des maladies sexuellement transmissibles ? »

« Non. »

« Combien de partenaires tu as eus dans ta vie ? » Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« Hum deux. »

« Je parle pas seulement des personnes avec qui tu as pu avoir une relation sérieuse, mais tous les partenaires sexuels que tu as pu avoir, ça inclut les coups d'un soir. »

« Toujours deux. » Il répéta.

« Dans ta vie je parle, ta vie entière. » Elle insista en le regardant attentivement.

« Deux. » Il répéta d'une voix désolée. Les yeux de Tsunade se tournèrent, elle semblait réfléchir, finalement souffla.

« Je sais que la vie de Ninja ne donne pas beaucoup de temps libre et que tu le passes généralement à t’entraîner, mais je m'attendais pas à si peu d'activité. Des relations longues, j'imagine ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » Sa voix fut un peu plus basse qu'avant.

« Ok. » Elle écrivit sur le questionnaire. « Quelle est ton orientation sexuelle ? »

« Hum. » Il hésita, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Hétéro ? Gay ? Bi ? »

« Hm. » Il hésita encore, une sueur froide s'emparant de lui. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'il ne savait pas ? Ça paraissait assez idiot, mais il n'allait pas mentir non plus. « Je ne sais pas. »

 

Elle releva le nez pour le regarder, surprise.

 

« Tu ne sais pas ? » Elle lança.

« Non. »

« Tes deux partenaires c'était des femmes ? Des hommes ? »

« Les deux. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« C'était comment ? »

« Vo.. Vous voulez dire les.. hum.. Détails ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, non, mais hum, c'était plaisant, pas plaisant, ça ne ta pas donner une idée de ce que tu préférais ? »

« Pas vraiment non. »

« Hm. Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? »

« Oui. »

« Garçon ? Fille ? »

 

Il songea un instant, garçon c'était sur, après tout Kakashi était bien un homme. En ce qui concernait les filles, au-delà de crush rapide, il y en avait bien une dont il était tombé amoureux quand il était encore qu'un gamin. Au tout début son équipe remplissait souvent une mission de Genin qui consistait à aider dans les rizières qui avaient besoin de plus de manœuvre. La famille qui gérait les rizières avait une fille qui les aidait beaucoup, un fort caractère, débrouillarde et qui n'avait pas peur de mettre la main à la pâte et il était tombé sous le charme. Ils avaient rapidement créé un lien, une amitié de proximité, ils travaillaient toujours cote à cote et de concert. Encore aujourd'hui Gai allait parfois donner un coup de main à cette femme qui avait repris l’exploitation familiale, il y avait fait travailler ses Genin aussi. Ça n'était jamais aller plus loin entre eux, mais ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, en tout pour Gai ça avait été le cas.

 

« Les deux. » Il répondit finalement.

 

Tsunade sembla perplexe, elle se pinça le nez et soupira.

 

« Gai, je suis assez perplexe, je te mettrai plutôt dans la case bisexuel, mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu es eu si peu d'expérience. »

« Vous pensez que je vous ai menti ? »

« Disons que tu n'es pas dans la norme par rapport aux autres Ninja, tu en es même assez loin. Pas besoin de minimiser le nombre de tes partenaires pour te faire mieux voir, je m’émets pas de jugement. »

« C'est.. hm pourtant la vérité. » Il bafouilla, devenant un peu plus mal à l'aise.

 

C'était toujours la même chose, les gens ne comprenaient pas son inactivité et il ne savait pas vraiment comment leur expliquer.

 

« C'est juste que.. hm.. le sexe ne m’intéresse pas vraiment, je n'y trouve pas d’intérêt. Je.. euh.. Suis capable d'aimer quelqu'un, mais je n’ai pas envie d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec cette personne. Je sais c'est assez étrange, mais j'en es juste pas envie. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui me manque ou qui cloche chez moi, j'en suis conscient. »

« Oh tu veux dire que tu es asexuel en faites. »

« Asexuel ? » Il dit, perdu, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce mot. Tsunade soupira.

« Il faut vraiment que je réforme l'éducation sexuelle, c'est plus possible de garder les gens dans l'ignorance pour soi-disant ne pas les influencer, Sandaime a fait beaucoup de chose bien, mais alors sur ça il ma laisser un vrai bordel. » Elle pesta.

« Alors.. euh, c'est quoi asexuel ? » Il interrogea un peu pressant. Elle lui sourit.

« L'asexualité, les personnes asexuelles n'ont pas de désir sexuel, pas d'attirance sexuelle pour les autres. Ils peuvent avoir une libido parce que ce n'est pas connecté à l'attirance sexuelle, mais pas nécessairement. Certains peuvent avoir des sentiments amoureux, d'autres non. »

« I.. Il y a un mot pour ça ? » Il s'exclama vivement. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

« Oui, et l'asexualité est une orientation sexuelle donc il n'y a rien qui cloche avec toi, tu n'es pas malade ou défaillant. C'est juste que c'est un peu rare, peu de gens sont asexuels. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui sont.. euh.. Comme moi ? Asexuel ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Mais, hm, vous pouvez faire quelques choses pour ça ? »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour soigner ça ? » Le sourire de Tsunade tomba et elle se pinça les lèvres, son regard se durcit.

« Non, je ne peux rien faire. »

« Oh. » Le Jônin sembla déçu.

« Gai, je ne peux rien faire parce que ce n'est pas une maladie, c'est une orientation sexuelle, il n'y a rien d'anormal, tu n'es pas anormal, je ne peux pas t'enlever ton asexualité, car c'est ce que tu es. »

« Je n’ai pas choisi d'être comme ça. »

« Je me doute, l'orientation sexuelle n'est pas un choix. Tu considères ton asexualité comme un problème ? »

« Eh bien, la sexualité semble une partie essentielle dans un couple. » C'était assez étrange de parler de ça avec l'Hokage en place, mais sachant que Tsunade ne lâcherait jamais le morceau il était peine perdue de détourner la conversation ou de refuser de répondre.

« Oh je vois. C'est une discussion à avoir avec tes partenaires, il y a des couples qui n'ont pas de relation sexuelle, il faut juste trouver la bonne personne. Si avoir des relations sexuelles ne te gêne pas, tu peux accepter les avances de ton ou ta partenaire. Si ça te gêne, dans ce cas il faut trouver d'autre solution, relation libre par exemple. »

« Je vois. »

« Bien, continuons. »

 


	2. Chapitre 2

« Quoi c'est à nous de faire l'éducation sexuelle des Genin maintenant ? » Se plaignit un Jônin.  
« Oui, ça fais désormais partit de votre rôle. » Fit Tsunade d'une voix forte devant l'assemblée des Jônin ayant ou pouvant avoir la charge de Genin. « Vous devrez au moins leur expliquer trois choses. Tout d'abord les différentes orientations sexuelles, sans stigmatisation. Ensuite, comment avoir des rapports sexuels protégés, pour éviter les maladies et les blessures en décrivant celle-ci et enfin le consentement. »  
« Sérieusement ? On ne faisait pas ça du temps des autres Hokage. »  
« Les autres Hokage n'étaient pas médecins en plus. Les Ninja sont parmi le village entier les plus ignorant sur le sujet et c'est de cette ignorance que provient la majorité des problèmes de cet ordre. C'est plutôt pitoyable. Je me contre fou si le sujet vous dérange ou que vous ne vous voyez pas aborder le sujet avec les Genin que vous avez ou aurez à votre charge, c'est un ordre. Ça fera baisser de 80% le nombre de soucis lié à la sexualité que les Ninja rencontrent sur le long terme. Ne soyez pas fier de votre ignorance ou de vos comportements dangereux et irresponsables et tachés d'apprendre aux générations futures à ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que vous. »

Pendant quatre heures Tsunade leur fit un exposé complet sur le sujet, pour être suivit de deux heures de questions où clairement l'Hokage semblait de plus en plus dépitée au fur et à mesure que les questions se suivaient. Finalement un petit journal leur fut donné à tous afin de repréciser les informations.

Au bout de ses six heures tous sortirent songeant déjà à comment ils allaient aborder le sujet avec leur Genin ou discutant de choses dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence quelques heures plus tôt.

Ce fut le cas de Gai et Kakashi, marchant ensemble vers un terrain d’entraînement pour un challenge de combat au corps à corps les yeux bandés. Ce fut Kakashi qui aborda le sujet coupant Gai alors qu'il songeait à comment ses Genin allaient réagir à ce sujet, autant dire qu'il allait faire simple, précis et rapide.   
« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de l'asexualité, tu connaissais ça toi ? »  
« Pas avant que Hokage-sama en parle. »  
« Tu penses qu'il y a des gens comme ça. » Continua le Ninja masqué.  
« Oui, pas toi ? »  
« Je sais pas, genre qui ? » Gai hésita un instant avant de répondre.  
« Je le suis. » Dit-il finalement, gardant son calme malgré l'angoisse que sa révélation provoquait chez lui.  
« Mais bien sûr ! » Se moqua Kakashi. « C'est parce que tu es trop laid et que tu n'arrives jamais à avoir quelqu'un dans ton lit ? »  
« Tu ne me crois pas ? »  
« Tu as découvert ça, y a quoi, cinq heures, t'es sur de l'être ? »  
« Actuellement Tsunade m'en a parlé durant le questionnaire d'il y a trois semaines. »  
« Sérieusement ? »   
« Hum oui. » Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Donc, hum tu es asexuel. »  
« Oui, c'est un problème ? » demanda Gai plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu alors qu'ils arrivaient aux terrains d’entraînement.  
« Non. »

Leur challenge commença. Un bandeau sur les yeux compliquait grandement le combat, mais les entraînait à se repérer avec leur autre sens et autant dire que pour les Ninja ce genre d’entraînement était indispensable. Nombreuses étaient les techniques pouvant diminuer grandement la visibilité ou rendre aveugle un instant, ou actuellement même si un ennemie vous rendait actuellement aveugle en plein combat.  
Les deux compères en avaient éculé de ce genre d'exercices et savaient désormais très bien se repérer grâce au son, à la logique de déplacement ou encore à l'instinct. Leur combat restait donc fluide et il n'était aisé pour aucun d'eux de battre l'autre.  
Cependant après une bonne quinzaine de minutes Kakashi parvint à mettre Gai à terre, s'asseyant sans respect sur son abdomen.  
« Comment tu as fait ? » Il demanda sur un ton vif.

Après tout ce genre de challenge, de combat à l'aveugle se terminait souvent sur un match nul que Kakashi soit parvenu à le mettre à terre surprenait Gai, surtout si vite. Avait-il été distrait ? Ou Kakashi était soudainement devenu encore plus fort ?

« Tu es vraiment asexuel ? » Questionna Kakashi  
« Pardon ? »  
« Toi, Maito Gai, tu es asexuel ? »  
« Je croyais que ça n'était pas un problème. » Il grogna.  
« J'ai dit que ça n'en était pas un. » Fit le Ninja au cheveux blanc de façon agacé.

Gai retira son bandeau des yeux.

« Hé attends, depuis quand tu n'as plus ton foulard sur les yeux ? »  
« Dix minutes environ. »  
« Le challenge c'était les yeux bandés, tu as triché, tu as saboté le challenge. »  
« Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu te mettre à terre aussi vite ? »  
« Tu veux dire me mettre à terre tout cour. » Répliqua Gai.  
« Peu importe. »  
« Tu veux bien bouger de mon ventre ? »  
« Alors ? » Kakashi répondit en l'ignorant royalement.  
« Alors quoi ? Est-ce que je suis asexuel ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Oui je le suis. »  
« Le sexe ça ne t’intéresse pas ? Tu as déjà testé au moins non ? »  
« C'est quoi ? Un interrogatoire ? C'est des questions personnelles ça. »  
« Oh aller on se connaît depuis qu'on a quatre ans, tu me lances des challenges constamment je pense qu'on est assez proche pour se genre de question personnelle. Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. »  
« humf. »  
« Alors ? » Kakashi sourit narquoisement.  
« Oui j'ai déjà testé et non ça ne m’intéresse pas, c'est sans intérêt. »  
« Et le jour où tu auras quelqu'un, comment tu feras ? Tu feras l'amour avec cette personne ? »  
« Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec quelqu'un, c'est tout. »  
« C'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai demandé. »  
« Très probablement que non. Ça te convient comme réponse ? » Répondit-il agacé.  
« Ok. » Kakashi se leva et commença à partir.  
« On peut reprendre le challenge maintenant que tu as tes réponses. »  
« Non, j'ai ruiné le challenge en enlevant le bandeau. »  
« On peut reprendre du début. »  
« Nah une autre fois. »  
« Kakashi ! » Il appela, sachant pertinemment que c'était peine perdue.

Quelque peu contrarié il partit se changer les idées avec une séance d’entraînement en solitaire.

\KG/JackB\GK/

Gai s'était plongé dans son lit et cherchait à s'endormir ruminant malgré tout sur ce qui s'était passé durant la journée. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du l'avouer à Kakashi son asexualité, mais ça ne servait à rien de regretter, ce qui était fait était fait.  
Il entendit la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit, avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de se redresser pour voir son visiteur, celui-ci parla.

« Et les câlins ? » Fit Kakashi.  
« Pardon ? »  
« Si tu avais une relation avec quelqu'un, est-ce que tu accepterais les câlins ? Où d'être touché de manière générale, mais de façon platonique. Je veux dire, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de tactile, mais il y a une différence avec les gens de tous les jours et un ou une partenaire. »  
« Hm, qu'est-ce que ça signifie tout ça ? Pourquoi ces questions ? »  
« Juste répond tu veux ! » Grogna Kakashi en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« Ça ne me dérangerait pas. » Il répondit d'un ton perplexe.  
« Et un partenaire masculin ? Ça te dérangerait ? »

Gai se leva et se rapprocha de Kakashi à la fenêtre.

« Est-ce que tu me proposes d'être avec toi, dans une relation je veux dire ? » Kakashi rigola.  
« Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu imagines. » Son ton fut quelque peu moqueur et hésitant.

Gai se retourna dans une lassitude qui lui était inhabituel et partit vers sa cuisine.

« Saké ? » Il demanda.  
« Non, c'est bon. »

Gai se servit néanmoins une coupelle et l'avala devant Kakashi qui était finalement entré, par la fenêtre certes, mais entré.

« Quoi, te faire éconduit par moi te plonge dans l'alcool ? » Se moqua encore Kakashi.  
« Non, je n’arrive pas à dormir, ça me calmera les nerfs, un peu. »

Kakashi alla se chercher une coupelle et revint vers Gai.

« Je vais quand même pas te laisser boire tout seul, aller sert moi. » Dit-il d'une voix légèrement anxieuse.  
« Tu es venu pour quoi Kakashi ? »  
« Te pos.. »  
« Me faire passer un interrogatoire ? C'est bon j'ai compris, mais c'est quoi le sens de tout ça ? »  
« Un partenaire masculin ? »

Gai tourna les yeux sur le côté, lassé de ces questions. Généralement il aimait bien qu'on s’intéresse à lui peut-être parce que peu le faisait, ou tout simplement parce que ça plaisait à la majorité des gens, mais là ça ressemblait davantage à une corvée. Néanmoins Kakashi n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, il pouvait le sentir, autant lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il fixa son rival.

« Ça dépend. »  
« Ça dépend ? De quoi ? » enchaîna le Ninja masqué dans la seconde.  
« S'il me plaît. » Répondit-il accentuant sur l'évidence de la chose.  
« Et embrasser quelqu'un ? »  
« Ça dépend. »  
« Comment ça ? C'est plutôt simple, oui ou non. »  
« Ça dépend de si j'en es envie ou pas et de si mon ou ma partenaire en as envie ou pas. En vrai, n'importe quoi dans une relation dépend de mon envie ou pas et de l'envie ou non de ma ou mon partenaire. Je ne vais pas faire quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie et je vais pas faire quelque chose que l'autre n’a pas envie. Ça répond à ta question ? »  
« Oui. » Kakashi avala sa seconde coupelle de saké.  
« Et donc, ça veut dire quoi toutes ces questions ? »  
« Juste de la curiosité. » 

Posant sa coupelle sur la table, Kakashi repartit vers la fenêtre. Gai lui attrapa le poignet.

« Kakashi. » Il murmura inquiet. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Tout cet entretien était inhabituel  
et« Lâche-moi Gai. » Ce dernier lâcha sa prise.  
« Dit moi. Tu peux me parler, tu sais. Comme tu l'as dit on se connaît depuis qu'on à quatre ans, on a réalisé de nombreuses missions ensemble, tu es mon rival. Tu peux me parler, tu n'es pas en danger avec moi, je ne vais pas aller révéler ce que tu me confis. »  
« Eh, non je ne crois pas, on est pas si proche. » Il cracha presque.  
« Oh alors ce n’est pas à double sens. Eh je croyais pourtant. » Dit-il d'une voix un peu peiné. « Tu me fais pas confiance ? » Il souffla n'attendant pas de réponse. Il repartit vers sa chambre. « Je vais aller dormir, par quand tu veux, juste referme la fenêtre. »  
« GAI ! » Appela Kakashi de façon brusque.

Celui-ci se retourna et en un instant il se retrouva en face de Kakashi, l'encadrant de ses bras, les mains apposées sur la table. Dans le mouvement le Ninja masqué s'était laissé tomber sur la chaise. En temps normal il aurait réagi avec ses réflexes, se mettant en un instant en sécurité ou sortant une arme pour se défendre. Mais avec Gai il n'avait pas besoin, surtout dans ce contexte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » Kakashi ne répondit pas.

Après un instant Gai se redressa. Il prit une grande respiration et souffla comme s'il essayait de chasser une angoisse. Il détourna les yeux avant de les baisser pour regarder le sol.

« Je vais t'avouer quelque chose et j'espère que ça n'entachera pas notre relation. Je n'agirais pas différemment de ce que tu connais de moi actuellement. J'ai.. j'ai des sentiments.. pour toi. Mais on est loin d'être pareil et je sais que je ne t’intéresse pas et même si c'était le cas je ne pourrais pas t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin. Eh en réalité je voulais garder ça secret. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux ce soir, tu me rends perplexe. Est-ce une forme d'humiliation ? À me poser toutes ces questions ? » Il releva les yeux en disant cela.  
« Oui. » Gai serra les dents.  
« Et bien je t'ai donné plus de matériel pour te moquer ou chercher à m'humilier. Tu sais que ça m'atteint pas tant que ça. » Il plaisanta, de toute façon il connaissait la finalité de cette histoire depuis le début. Il retourna vers sa chambre.  
« Non, Non, c'est.. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Kakashi le rattrapa.

Gai se retourna vers lui.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu.. serais intéresser par moi, comme tu l'as dit, on est différent et je suis loin d'être aussi énergique et positif que toi, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais être attiré par moi. »  
« Et à propos du sexe ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
« Si on démarrait une relation.. tu sais.. la question du sexe elle se pose. »  
« Comme tu l'as dit, si tu ne veux pas, il n'y aura rien. »  
« Mais tu as des besoins. »  
« Lire du porno ça me suffit, à la rigueur de temps en temps. La masturbation, je préfère, plus direct, je n’ai pas à m'assurer du plaisir de l'autre, tu vois. Avoir une relation avec quelqu'un implique du sexe et je suis trop égoïste pour ça. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es un choix par défaut.. tu.. tu sais. »  
« Oh. » Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, qu'il réprima quelque peu, la partie n'étant pas gagnée.  
« Je suis nul en relation Gai, met la barre haute si tu veux, moi je la garderai basse, attend toi au minimum. » Dit-il d'un ton presque accusateur. Le spécialiste en Taijutsu se mit à pleurer.  
« Kakashi. » Il murmura.  
« J'imagine que tu vas beaucoup pleurer jusqu'à ce que tu t'habitues, pas vrai ? » Gai secoua la tête à l'affirmative. Kakashi se détendit, c'était bien Gai ça.  
« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »  
« Oui. » Répondit le Ninja masqué.  
« Accepterais-tu de dormir avec moi et peut-être.. »  
« Tu es la petite cuillère c'est non négociable. »  
« C'est parfait. » Il sourit.

Le bras de Kakashi autour de son flanc, reposant sur son ventre, sa chaleur et son souffle contre son omoplate, la respiration lente du sommeil. Gai serra doucement la main de son rival et se promit de chérir cette relation qu'il avait avec lui encore davantage.

Fin.


End file.
